


Harry Can't Sleep

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [23]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 23 - "You're never this quiet. What's wrong?"by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Harry Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 23 - "You're never this quiet. What's wrong?"  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on Instagram

It's late and Harry can't sleep. He is sitting quietly in the dining room with a cup of his favorite tea. He is trying to decide whether or not it would be a good idea to merge with his Darklighter. Should he go through with it? Should he be severed from him? Or, should Jimmy be put back in the bottle? There will be consequences if he makes the wrong decision. 

He has his journal and pen and is making a list of the pro and cons.

Pros 

\- I will feel whole again.

\- I should have my memories back of my human. The Elders didn't erase Jimmy's memories. Just mine.

\- He wouldn't be able to kill me by killing himself like Helen did with her Darklighter. 

\- I should be more bold and not be afraid of expressing my feelings, fighting demons or insects. LOL.

\- I would have Jimmy’s powers.

\- I’ll have my life back.

Cons

\- Would I still be me? Jimmy might take control. 

\- I could die at any time if Jimmy decides to kill me by killing himself or if he gets killed by someone else.

\- Would I harm The Charmed Ones by putting them in danger?

\- Would Macy love me if I became a different person?

\- Would I hurt her and treat her badly?

^^^

Macy wakes up and sees that Harry isn't lying next to her. She gets up to look for him. She goes downstairs and sees him in the dining room writing.

Macy: Harry? What are you doing?

See sits next to him.

Macy: Can't sleep?

Harry's really in thought and doesn't notice Macy there. She takes her hand and lays it on Harry's arm. He stops writing and looks up at Macy with a worried look on his face.

Macy: (says with concern) You're never this quiet. What's wrong?

Harry: (comes out of a trace) Sorry. I couldn’t sleep. I've been debating whether or not it would be a good idea to merge with Jimmy. There are two other options. I'm making a list of the pro and cos.

Harry hands her his journal and she reads the two lists.

Macy: (caresses his hair) Harry? I understand your concerns. They are mine and my sisters too, but we will all sit here together and discuss everything on your lists. Then we'll figure out what to do. You are not alone in this.

Harry: (looks relieved) Thank you Macy. You're the best.

Macy gets up and gives the journal back to Harry.

Macy: (whispers in his ears) And just so you know, I will always love you. No matter what you decide. (kisses him) Now, it's almost 2:00 a.m. You should get some sleep.

Harry: Okay.

Harry finishes he cold tea and follows Macy upstairs.


End file.
